1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system, communication method of the network system, electronic device, communication method of the electronic device, communication apparatus, communication method of the communication apparatus, storage medium, and computer program, and, more particularly, to a network system, communication method of the network system, electronic device, communication method of the electronic device, communication apparatus, communication method of the communication apparatus, storage medium, and computer program for easily and quickly forming a private network.
2. Description of the Related Art
VPNs (Virtual Private Networks) are in widespread use as a security technique. The VPN provides a secure communication between points by establishing a dedicated line even if the Internet is used.
To communicate over the VPN, each point must be equipped with a dedicated device having a VPN function. The setting of the dedicated device is too complex for ordinary users to perform on their own.
Some of commercially available routers and firewalls are provided with the function of such a dedicated device. The routers and firewalls are equally complex to set.